Surprise and Destiny
by Lainey
Summary: My first attempt at Mishiro, hope you don't hate it too much. Personally, I'm not too fond of it, but it's been awhile since I've posted.


"Look around you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, unfortunately. 

****

Surprise and Destiny   
  
Mimi stood, watching the water crash beneath her feet. She watched it spray, from her perch on the rock, then turned when she heard her name.   
  
"Mimi!"   
  
A familiar redheaded boy stood in the middle of the rocky beach.   
  
She stepped carefully down and made her way across the rocks to him. She threw her arms around him for a hug.   
  
"Hi Izzy! It's been awhile since I've seen you," she said happily, taking a step back to look at him.   
  
"Yeah, no kidding. It's been what, two years?" He looked her up and down approvingly.   
  
She nodded. "Yeah, two years. Since we all met MaloMyotismon." She led him over to a rock and they sat. "So, where's Tentomon?"   
  
  
Izzy shrugged. "I haven't seen him today, but I haven't been here that long."   
  
"I've been here for a half hour, and I haven't seen Palmon, either."   
  
"Mmm," he replied, nodding a little. "Want some company?"   
  
She turned her gaze from the water to his face. She smiled broadly. "Sure, I'd like that."   
  
He smiled back and placed his hand over hers on the rock. Her eyes dropped down to their hands. She looked back up, smiled again, and scooted closer to lay her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Mimi?" he asked quietly, resting his head against hers.   
  
"Yeah?" she replied.   
  
"I miss you," he said, squeezing her hand.   
  
"I miss you, too. I've made new friends since I moved, but you guys will always be my best friends."   
  
"The original digidestined," he whispered. "We were a good team."   
  
"We'll always be a good team, Izzy. We were all chosen together for a reason," she pointed out.   
  
"I regret that we were never closer," he admitted, rubbing his thumb across her hand.   
  
She sat up and grasped his other hand, staring him in the eye. "Me too, Izzy, but it's never too late."   
  
The red-haired boy shook his head. "People say that, Mimi, but it's never true. Chances pass. We live on seperate sides of the world."   


"Look around you! We'll always have the digiworld. We can always come here."

The intensity in her voice was enough to make him want to agree with her, but he couldn't. "But we _won't_ always have the digital world. That first summer, when we left we thought we'd never be back. Then we got to come back, but we could lose it again anytime," he argued, quietly, sadly.

"I know," she admitted, laying her head back down on his shoulder in defeat. "I just don't want it to be true."

He slid his arm around her shoulders. "I know, me neither."

They sat for awhile, listening to the waves crashing a little ways away. Digital fishes jumped out at sea and a whale spouted in the distance.

"Meems, I have a confession to make," Izzy stated quietly.

She ignored the outright use of the nickname, though he'd never used it before. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." With the hand around her shoulders, he fingered a soft strand of her brown hair.

"Izzy," she whispered in shock. Though surprised, she felt a chill run through her.

"I liked you, back when you moved," he told her. "I was heartbroken when you left, although I knew it wasn't your fault, or your choice. Gradually I realized I had to move on." He paused for a long moment. "It's all coming back to me now."

"Izzy, I-I think I'm falling in love with you, too," she whispered.

He pulled away from her on the rock causing her to sit straight and look at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, brushing her cheek with his hand.

She nodded. He stared into her chestnut eyes and leaned his face in towards hers. She closed her eyes as he covered her mouth with his. He pressed gently for a moment before pulling back.

"I need you Mimi, and I love you, but I can't do this. I can't do long-distance relationships."  


She dropped her eyes to her lap and smiled broadly, nearly laughing. "I guess I'll tell you. I was going to surprise everyone at once."

"What?" he asked.

"We're moving back to Odaiba. In about two weeks," she replied, her eyes coming back up to find his.

"You're what?"

She giggled happily. "A week from Saturday."

"Mimi, that's great," he said, his dark eyes shining in the sunlight.

"I know, isn't it?"

He smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah."

"So you see, we can be together."

"The way it should have been from the beginning."

She laughed. "You make it sound like our destiny or something."

"You never know." He laid her back on the rock, holding her in his arms, to place another gentle kiss on her lips. "It could be."


End file.
